Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Bureaucrat/EmpyrealInvective
Yup, you read that right. You most likely know me from my time as Administrator on this fine website, have read one of my 40+ stories and four novellas here, or maybe you read my interview with CrashingCymbal or Banning’s interview with me. History: (a.k.a. Feel Free to Skip this Part) I joined October 27th, 2013 after finishing up my service in the Peace Corps where I started publishing (my horribly formatted) stories right away. Due to my work in the Altlang and M4R sections, I was asked to apply to VCROC(K) and was promoted early due to some issues with spam-bots. May 17th, 2014, I decided to apply to admin so I could help out with the Deletion Appeal and be able to view deleted pages so I could give in-depth explanations for how to improve user's stories. I was promoted early again for... reasons (?) where I got to work on performing those duties. I've been an administrator for a good seven/eight months so now... Why Am I Applying for Bureaucrat? I have put in quite a bit of time on this wiki and I think the next logical step to better serving it would be to become a Bureaucrat. The site has gone through a lot of changes recently (Losing chat, losing VCROC, the promotion of three new administrators and one stepping down, and an upcoming format change to the site layout.) and an extra bureaucrat could help bring some stability. The current group of crats are doing an excellent job, but an extra set of hands is always welcome to help distribute the workload. I've worked side-by-metaphorical-side with Skel, Mystreve, ImGonnaBeThatGuy, and other bureaucrats on issues ranging from wide-spread plagiarism, a user creating multiple socks to promote himself on PotM, to the Waukesha tragedy. As it stands, I feel like I am qualified for the position and aware of the responsibilities that it entails. Requirements: * Check! I joined October 27th 2013. * I currently have (as of typing this) 10,367 edits, 4202 of which are on articles. (The stats read 2996 article edits, but they don’t count edits to stories that are deleted and since I am most active in the “Marked for Review” section, that has resulted in a lot of edits being lost.) I don’t have that one, but if you look over my edits and user talk messages, you’ll see I am quite active on the site. * I was promoted to Administrator May 19th 2014, so check. Accomplishments: * Back when the M4R section was bloated with 300+ stories, I worked in tandem with a number of other users to bring the number down to something manageable. * Helped categorize the 1000+ uncategorized pages this wiki had and am currently making sure it doesn’t get back up to that number ever again. * Hosted the first Wiki Costume Contest. * Cleaned out the False Positive page. * Answered all the appeals on the Spinoff Appeal * For a long time, I was the sole reviewer on the Deletion Appeal and prevented it from getting bloated. * Translated a majority of the Altlang pages. Reasons Why You Shouldn't Oppose/Support Anyone who has read my stories knows I have a tendency to be verbose. (Wordy as shit if you will) so I will try to wrap this up quickly. With some supports/opposes I’d like to head off before they clog up the voting section. You’re a big meanie-head who deleted my pasta for no reason! :First off, I have to ask. Did you message me asking for my reasons? Chances are if you did, I responded in a timely manner with my reasons that might help you improve your writing. You’ve made mistakes, bureaucrats are supposed to walk on water and heal the sick. They can’t make mistakes. :People are prone to make mistakes. (It’s part of being human.) I have been known to admit my own shortcomings from time to time and am constantly trying to improve. You’re my friend! :While I appreciate your friendship, I do not want to see this on the application. I want your support because you think I would do a damn fine job as bureaucrat. I think that’s about it. Thanks for taking the time to sit down and read this and for considering me for Bureaucrat. TL;DR: I believe I’d make a damn fine bureaucrat. Gimme your support, you won’t regret it. Deadline: February 8, 2015 SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:10, January 25, 2015 (UTC) --The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well. (talk) 18:11, January 25, 2015 (UTC) For being literally the most active, dedicated and professional user we have on this wiki, you have all of my support. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) A no brainer, in my opinion. Empy is the best admin around here, and it's never a problem having another crat as long as the person deserves it, in my opinion. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 18:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I know this has only been up like twenty minutes, but I'm surprised it's still up. In the words of Peter Griffin in the episode "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington": Come ooooooon... come oooooooooooooon. Jay Ten (talk) 18:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Easiest decision I've ever made on whether or not to support an application. You are ridiculously dedicated and clearly the best admin we have. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 19:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps with the exception of LOLSKELETONS, never have I seen an administrator so dedicated to this wiki. You have my full support. Likferd (talk) 20:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Though when it comes to being active I am quite new to the Wiki, it is obvious to see that you are one of the if not the most active and devoted Admin on this Wiki. TheGamingSponge 00:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I can think of no reason to not support. Travis and I kind of came up through the ranks together on the page, but that has little bearing on my vote. As time went on, I saw just how superb his work ethics were and how much he really does adore our site. I just hope I get to be the one who promotes him by the deadline (assuming this app passes). Mystreve (talk) 00:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC)